(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for initializing a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver for use in a communication network, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for initializing a GPS receiver forming part of a communication network in such a manner that facilitates rapid determination of the position of the GPS receiver upon startup of the GPS receiver.
(b) Description of Related Art
Typically, a GPS receiver relies on GPS satellite trajectory parameters stored in memory during recent operation, a time estimate from a running clock or user input, and a position estimate from memory or user input to perform a startup faster than a "old start". If any of this information is missing, a cold start will be necessary and the time to first fix (TTFF) may be 1-3 minutes.
In general, one common strategy for a GPS receiver integrated into a communication network is to either continually track GPS satellites, or cycle on at timed intervals to obtain a fix, resynchronize a local clock, and download GPS parameters. The disadvantages to this approach are: 1) longer acquisition times in general; 2) larger power consumption and processing drain; and 3) the need for GPS acquisition at times when terminal is not otherwise in use (in the case of a handheld terminal, this is particularly problematic; when the terminal is not in use it may be stowed somewhere, such as a pocket or briefcase, where GPS satellite visibility is very poor).
Another strategy involves a wholly integrated approach, where a terminal reports intermediate GPS measurements to the network, and the network performs the actual positioning computations. The disadvantages of this approach are 1) increased data transfer from the terminal to the network is needed; 2) complex network computing facilities are required to handle each terminal separately; and 3) the terminal is unable to perform GPS positioning when network is not available.
There are technologies emerging in communication networks, primarily for Emergency-911 systems, such as those developed by Navsys, Inc. and Snaptrack, Inc., that use wholly integrated approaches to determination of terminal positions, meaning that the position determination requires substantial handshaking and cooperation between remote terminals and the network infrastructure. (As used herein, the term "terminal" describes a mobile unit within a communication network, such as a cellular phone.)